


Misbehaving Angel

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex comes across Clark in the loft (in more ways than one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaving Angel

Lex quietly starts up the steps to the loft in the Kent's barn. The phone call he'd taken right as the elder Kents were going up to bed had gone on longer than he thought it would. These last few days, living with the Kents, had been some of the worst and best of his life. Working to get back everything his father and Lucas had conspired to steal has been aggravating, but the time with the Kents has been wonderful. He really feels like he's starting to win the patriarch of this small family over.

He and Clark had quickly got into the habit of meeting in the loft in the evening. As late as it is now, Lex is loathe to give it up. That's why he's climbing the steps. He's hoping that Clark is awake and waiting for him, but doesn't want to wake him if his friend is asleep.

It was nice of Clark to give up his room for Lex, but Lex still has a hard time believing that the brunet doesn't freeze up here. When he'd protested Clark moving out here, he'd been assured that Clark was like a furnace and he'd be fine. Still, its February and damn cold.

Lex gets to the top of the stairs and freezes. Clark is indeed asleep, but he's also almost entirely naked. The blankets that must have been covering him earlier are on the floor by the sofa he's spread out on, and all that's keeping Lex from seeing all of him is a pair of plaid boxers.

Lex breath hitches and then speeds up as he takes in the magnificent body of his best friend. He hasn't seen him like this since the day he helped Clark down from that damn post in the middle of a corn field. At that point, he hadn't been able to fully appreciate how gorgeous his younger friend was because he was worried for his new friend and the lighting wasn't the best.

The lighting still isn't great, but Clark had left the strings of Christmas lights on that are perpetually hung out here, so the golden skin is bathed in their soft glow. His body is completely laid out and Lex feels like a starving man who’s led to a banquet and told he can’t have a single bite.

The arm closest to the back of the couch is raised and the forearm is under Clark's head, the other arm is mostly on his stomach, the hand partially covering the sparse trail of hair that leads under the waistband of his boxers.

One leg is stretched out over the far arm of the couch and dangling over the edge, the other is bent at the knee and has fallen open, the foot anchored under the other leg. Lex's eyes start traveling back up the long length of Clark's body and finally settles on his face. Lex's lips part as he takes in the impossibly beautiful features there.

The lashes are thick and lying quite still against the top of his sharp cheekbones, and the brunet is completely relaxed, showing no signs that indicate he knows he's being visually molested. Lex knows he should back away, maybe cover his friend back up with the blankets first, but then get the hell away from the body that would tempt an angel.

Knowing he's no angel, Lex isn't surprised when his feet carry him forward instead of away. Closer and closer he gets to the sleeping form, and Clark never stirs. He doesn't stop until he's standing with his legs almost touching the side of the couch.

His cock, already half-hard from the view by the stairs, hardens completely now that he's nearer its source of interest. When he looks down to see Clark's lips parted, a hint of tongue just visible, Lex's hand moves to his groin and gently rubs.

Quickly, he bites back a moan, but can't resist pushing his hips against his slowly moving hand. He stiffens when Clark shifts, but the younger man doesn't wake up. His hand does shift down though, until it's covering his cock. He makes a small whimpering sound in his sleep that makes Lex harden even more.

Eyes latched on to the new position of Clark's hand, Lex's own hands go slowly to his pants to unfasten them. Reaching in, he has to bite his lips as his hand wraps around his aching length. He's not sure what the hell he's doing; he just knows that he can't leave the sight of Clark's almost naked body until he relieves some tension.

Slowly, he starts to stroke. He clenches his other hand into a fist to prevent himself from reaching out to Clark's sleeping form. He's in enough danger of being caught as it is. If he touches Clark, he knows his friend will wake up and catch him. The thought is almost enough to make him stop, but not quite.

Speeding up his strokes, Lex refrains from thrusting his hips. He doesn't want to risk bumping the couch. Precome starts to gather and he rubs his thumb over the head, just managing to catch a groan before it escapes.

Eyes fixed on Clark, he sees a small movement and realizes that Clark is thrusting a little into the hand over his cock. The thought that Clark is having a wet dream at the same time that Lex is about to come almost has him losing control.

Knowing he's getting close, and that coming on Clark would be a bad idea since he doesn't want to get caught, Lex tries to back up a step and twist his body to the side.

He's prevented from doing it by a hand suddenly shooting out and gripping him a few inches above his knee.

He looks down to see Clark's wide open eyes staring back at him. Lex's breath catches in shock. He can't even begin to think how to spin this. He feels like his brain is frozen and he can't remember a time that's ever happened to him before.

While he's just staring, Clark's mouth opens. Lex steels himself to be bombarded with accusations, but Clark doesn't say anything. He just stares at Lex with his mouth open. After a few seconds, his gaze flits to the hard column of muscle that Lex still has a hand wrapped around, and Lex feels his whole body flush as he realizes what Clark is silently asking for. What his friend is offering. He almost comes on the spot.

Instead, he lets Clark guide him back by the leg until he's facing the couch again. This time, though, he's nearer to Clark's head than before. His cock throbs hard when he thinks about what he's about to do. Especially when he looks down at Clark, who's still waiting with his mouth open.

Slowly, wanting to make it last more than a few seconds, Lex starts to slide his hand up and down on his erection. He manages the slow pace for a few strokes, and then Clark's tongue emerges from his mouth, licking at his lips.

At the sight of the unconsciously provocative gesture, Lex can't go slowly anymore and starts moving his hand faster, as well as pumping his hips. His cock is leaking precome enough to make the motion a smooth one. His heart is competing with his breathing to see which is faster.

When Clark starts rubbing his leg with his hand, Lex's rhythm stutters. He wants to close his eyes at the ecstasy coursing through him, but he forces them to stay open. He doesn't want to miss any of this.

As he watches, Clark widens his mouth a little more. The sight makes his orgasm spiral up and pulse out of him. Not taking his eyes off of Clark, he sees his come arc down. The first streak lands on his friend's chin and Lex's orgasm ratchets up a notch when he sees Clark's tongue sneak out to lick up Lex’s spend. The second streak lands on the brunet's cheek. The third and fourth land squarely on target.

Clark's mouth closes, and Lex watches him swallow. As he does, Clark convulses on the couch, back arching up and off, eyes closed in bliss. Lex isn't sure what's happening at first, until he looks down the length of Clark's body and sees the wet spot blooming on the plaid boxers. The sight is enough to get Lex's cock to pulse weakly twice more.

The younger man has come, completely untouched, due to watching Lex masturbate and swallowing his come. The thought has Lex sinking to his knees by the couch in wonder. He reaches out a hand, but doesn't touch. Instead, he drops it down to rest on the couch, just millimeters from Clark's side.

They stare at each other for a while, neither saying a word. Clark's hand comes down and rests on the couch almost, but not quite, touching Lex's. Lex isn't sure what's going to happen next, but he's pretty sure that his life is about to become a whole lot better and definitely more interesting. He finds that he’s not nearly as bothered by his father and Lucas as he was when he climbed the stairs into Clark’s loft.﻿


End file.
